


"You're finally here!"

by The_Queen_Of_Ships



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-07-29 03:12:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16255484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Queen_Of_Ships/pseuds/The_Queen_Of_Ships
Summary: This is the year that Professor Snape dies and meets up with the others as ghosts that stayed around in case they were needed. So this is the little chit chat when he appears in front of James, Lily, and Sirius. XD





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Be warned I do not care that much for James & I ship Lily/Severus completely.

"Hey look it's the greasy git again. How was life treating you?" James Potter stepped forward appearing along with the others. Severus Snape stood there with the same look as always "Well I must be in hell if you're here." "Oh don't take it the wrong way Snake, I mean Snape. I am only teasing you." Though James didn't like Snape not even to this day. "James Potter you leave him alone!" Lily appeared between the two boys, luckily neither had their wands or magic that they could use. Well actually Lily knew that Snape & herself had their own magic without the use of wands but admitting that right now was not the time.

Lily walked over to Severus with a big smile on her face "It's good to see you again Sev. I had wondered if you were ever going to follow us here or not. Thank you for watching over Harry after all these years." Lily watched as Severus did a simple nod "I only did as I promised." "Aww look he's getting shy in front of my wife just as he did years ago at Hogwarts." Sirius was staying silent and almost burst out laughing at Jame's reaction. Lily wrapped her arms around Snape's neck giving him a loving hug. Jame's reaction was priceless "Okay that's enough Lily." James was now getting jealous a bit and it was showing enough that Sirius had to hold him back.

Severus after all this time had the chance to tell Lily everything about how he felt. As he did those years ago before her wedding day with James. James back then pulled a prank on him so that he couldn't mutter a single word. Not even during the ceremony to stop them from getting married. Cruelest joke ever. "I know about the joke Severus, always have. I am sorry I never noticed or said anything sooner." Lily whispered only to where Severus could hear her. "It's alright, it's not a bother." "Stop lying, I know how you were after I died." Lily hung around him a lot when she passed away even though she tended to watch over her son a lot. She wanted to make sure he wouldn't do anything too stupid for his own good. Lily then whispered something that surprised Severus which got everyone's attention around them. Before Jame's could react, Lily took Severus' face in her hands. Her lovely soft green eyes looking into his mysterious dark eyes. Her soft lips pressed against his making him wrap his arms around her waist pulling her closer.

Sirius let go of James thinking he was "not" going to hold James back after this. Yet even Sirius knew how Severus and Lily felt about each other. James stormed over gathering magic from who knows where. Then began using it in an offensive way towards Snape. "Why you greesy little git, I'll teach you to lay your hands on my wife!" "JAMES FLEAMONT POTTER!" Lily pulled away from the magical kiss that made her think sparks had flown around her. As if the magic she felt had swirled inside her heart. "Don't you dare!" Lily was like Severus, a wand-less magic user. Wandless magic users didn't need much effort to use magical energy without a wand. Well at least to take down another that would threaten her or them. "Use your magic, I dare you!" Lily threatened as her green eyes lit up with magic filling them.

"Oh my Merlin, will you guys just stop!" Another voice made them all look over as a girl with auburn hair in a high slight wave ponytail. A green scrunchy to match her emerald eyes appeared. Lightly fair skin with parted wavy bangs and a Slytherin Hogwarts uniform. "Who the bloody hell are you!?" James responded as the magic around them all cancelled out. "My Merlin, you really don't know me!? Wow and here I thought he would've been smart enough to figure it out by now. It seems too much credit was given on my part." She rolled her eyes until someone said her name. "Kate!?" Lily ran over to hug the young adult "I didn't know you were here, why are you here?" Lily was glad when the girl hugged her back "I missed you too, mom."

"MOM?!" Everyone exclaimed together as Sirius chuckled. "I see you hadn't told anyone yet Lily, when did you think was a good time?" James smiled "So we had two children? Since when?" "EW! NO!" Kate let go of the hug as she put her hands on her hips "You are so not my father, ew. Don't make me gag." "Then if Lily is your mother, who is your father?" James asked wanting to know now. Kate and Lily sighed in unison "I told him before he passed on but not sure if it got through his head." Kate spoke then walked over to Snape. He tend not to show affection towards anyone except Lily but he wrapped his arms around Kate. "I'm glad you told me. Even if I wouldn't been able to see you again, at least I knew I had a chance." Snape spoke.


	2. Down Memory Lane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> D.M.L is about Kate's memories on how she was born into the world of magic between Lily Evans & Severus Snape before Lily married James Potter.

Everyone was looking at Kate and Lily as of this moment. "Well this is awkward, either way do you want to tell or should I?" Kate asked her mother who began to speak first. "Some time back during our seventh year. Dumbledore had told Mr. Slughorn. At the time he was the potions master. He would give us a project that would be for us to create "Life" and so we were to pick our partners. I paired up with Severus as you paired up with Lucius Malfoy, James." Lily began taking note that James didn't mark a sarcastic or ignorant comment this time. So she continued "You two created a female carnivore plant that took a liking to both of you a little too much. Though Severus and I decided something a little more...in the ordinary. To live yet appear as everyone else to blend in."

"So a living rose is what we tried to come up with hoping it would turn into a fairy of some sorts. Though I suppose it worked better than we ever expected. We still do not know how it happened, and I at the time was the only one realizing we created actual life. Well Dumbledore knew as well but we agreed to keep it quiet until needed be." "That doesn't explain how she came to be, when did you to get so close...in order to..." James began but Kate cut him off "Don't try understanding it until we tell you the rest" "We?" Severus asked curious to how she would know unless Lily told her. "I have my mother's memories from the very beginning of the project when I first received life by accident. You both tried so hard to create a life out of love. Love and spiritual connection rather than physical involvement." Kate heard James laugh then sighed in relief "Oh good. I was wondering when they would...you know...have gotten together despite all the times-." "Despite all the times that you tortured him because he was different? Bullied amongst everything else?" Kate's anger was beginning to show but she still had her control.

"My mother Lily Evans and my Father, Severus Snape. Even if only one of them knew I was born, they had created a magical love child without trying. Their spiritual connection was higher than anyone else'. As well as their emotional attachment to each other. If given the chance or the time I bet I could have been conceived as a normal infant. I'm glad I wasn't though, if I was then that would make me half siblings to Harry. So a direct link to you in a way and that is so wrong." It seemed Kate didn't like James no matter how nice or honest he would be or appear. "After so many years of the project, yet given a passing grade for something they turned in. Something that wasn't the rose I had grown from within. I covered under high protection magic until the caster passed on or lifted it. That way I wouldn't be in harms way while still growing inside the rose bud. I was finally released the same night that most of you died protecting each other." Kate looked to Lily who continued the story taking turns. "I'm sure it was due to protection and care. But as of that time there was no way of knowing if she was going to live or not. So out of hope I had wished she was going to make it."

"I created the spell hoping to break it one day, though over time memory begins to fade. I do believe Dumbledore had something to do with that or my own magic against myself. However, I was able to keep it going until I was gone form the world, then Kate was born. Dumbledore didn't find her in time but luckily an ancestor to one of us did." Lily nodded behind Severus as everyone looked to where her gaze followed. An elderly woman with black hair and brown eyes stood there. An old fashioned cane in one hand as if keeping her up. Elegant as if she grew up during the steampunk or Victorian era. Kate's eyes lit up "Gran-mama, Gran-papa!" an elderly man of similar features stood next to the elder woman. Kate ran over hugging them both as Lily continued on her end. "Tobias & Eileen Snape took in Kate when she was only three years old. Sometime after the magical animals took care of her for a short time until she could go out on her own. They found her after they had passed and was able to care for her even as spirits. Thank you by the way for raising my precious little girl." They both nodded to her "Of course, who could refuse that little smile back then." Eileen spoke.

"I later came to Hogwarts when I turned 12 years old. I would have come sooner but the whole idea was to come 'after' Harry Potter. That way it wouldn't cause so much suspicion. Of course not that I would have minded. I am not a fan of you but your son Harry isn't all that bad. He's grown up quite better than you." Kate stopped talking when Snape came over placing a hand on her shoulder shaking his head. "No let her speak Severus. She obviously hates me for something and yet she gets along with everyone except me. So what makes me different?" James spoke. The story about how Kate came to be was said. Now the only thing she had to decide on was to tell the truth of why she hated James Potter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now that Kate's story is told, it's time to decide if she should tell the honest truth of why she doesn't like James Potter.  
> Will she speak up?  
> Will she talk about her life growing up?  
> Or will her magic fade before she gets the chance?  
> Magic is limited after all. She was using magic to pass off as the dead to meet with her parents one final time.  
> Though she was also looking for the person she fell in love with over the years at Hogwarts now that the war was finally over. She wasn't about to let this keep on going the way it was. She had her reasons and plans as to why she was staying this long. Mostly she didn't want to leave. She had her father, mother, and grandparents. Only one thing was missing.J What do you think that is?


	3. Not Enough Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, I've been working too hard at work. I have projects, training, and a lot to do before I can either move up or move on. Which requires a lot of stamina from me that I rarely have anymore like I used to. So continue to read it inspires me and I will get this chapter up and going in about half an hour I hope.

"You ask why I hate you. You have no idea at all? Really? Wow you are so dense." Kate started then shook her head "Let me make this simple for you because I do not have enough time. I came here for a couple reasons. Yet going off on you right now was NOT part of my plan let alone able to fit into my super tight spirit schedule. So maybe another time." Kate turned around hugging her father and mother. Her grandparents and even Sirius Black gave her a hug. He may not have been her godfather but she would've loved it if he was. Though she didn't want what her brother - half brother had. She wanted what she wanted and it was that simple. Saying goodbye she took another's pale hand in her own smiling up at it. They were always taller than herself which she did like or would come to be alright with. A bright door like portal appeared to take her back to the world of the living. She retrieved the soul she came here for and that was the end of her quest in the spiritual world.

"Wait, tell me why you hate me so much." James demanded as a few spirits shook their heads. Kate turned her eyes to him behind her "You stole my mother from my father with a stupid joke. Making it seem like my father chose NOT to be with her anymore. It was all because of that joke that they never got together. So I hate you for that and it took me years to get over hating Harry for something he didn't do. You on the other hand, I doubt I'll ever forgive you." Even though she currently already had but wasn't going to tell him that. Kate wanted to speak her heart and mind about it all but time was far more important. That is if she was going to get the soul she came for."Shall we?" the voice spoke of the spirit she was holding hands with as they walked through the light as it concealed them in it.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

A few days later Kate woke up in a hospital bed. The Hogwarts castle was already fixed. It seemed like the spell she had been wanting to cast for ages now worked faster than she expected. Unless she was out for longer than she had expected to be. Sure she chose to cast a forbidden spell. One that would put her a death like state but it was worth it for all that she had gone through to get it. Yet the after effects would make her question it. Her body was rigid with a frozen feeling yet her blood burned as if fire coals surged through her body. Trying to sit up she struggled yet it was to no luck on her end. She wasn't alone either as she was able to lean on her elbows to scope out the room better. She could've sworn she saw Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy sitting on a hospital bed to her left. Their fingers entwined as their heads rested against each other. Leaning against the wall they seemed ever so peaceful. Seeming exhausted while giving the sign that it was only a few days since the battle if not more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More to come, lost my train of thought.

**Author's Note:**

> Want to know more about Kate? When did Lily & Snape hook up?  
> Comment to let me know and I'll write up chapter two with how I thought they would have a secret child without anyone knowing. Okay Dumbledore MIGHT have known XD


End file.
